


you can see it with the lights out

by w1ldestdreams



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ldestdreams/pseuds/w1ldestdreams
Summary: "I love you," Even whispers, squeezing Isak tighter to him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to accurately tell you how much I love you." Isak lifts his head up to place a kiss to his lips, and it's an awkward angle, but it's perfect—it's always perfect..A short 3 AM fic of Isak and Even at night.





	you can see it with the lights out

"We're going to be up all night," Isak says before sipping on his coffee anyway. It's midnight, he's sitting up in bed, half covered by a blanket with a mug in his hand, watching Even where he stood in the connected bathroom, rummaging around in the medicine cabinet. He's pretty sure he's looking for weed—likes to keep it in the medicine because he thinks it's funny to tell people it's medicinal when in actuality it's never done him many favors, health wise—, but Isak had moved it when Even's parents had come over in case they decided to be nosy, but honestly he couldn't remember where exactly he'd put it (he might have been high while hiding it), so he wasn't going to say anything.

"We were going to be up all night anyway," Even replies, closing the medicine cabinet, apparently having given up. He doesn't say anything as he crawls into the bed to sit next to Isak and grabs his own mug from where it was sitting on the side table.

"Is that some kind of euphemism?" Isak asks. He knows it isn't, but thinks a joke is nicer than acknowledging that they've probably gotten four hours of sleep combined in the last week. They both have too much on their mind, too many thoughts to contain to just daylight hours, so everything keeps going until they're exhausted and fall asleep out of necessity for survival more than anything. They do talk things through with each other, but they talk too  _much_ , and then there's always something new. 

(Sometimes Isak worries that one day they'll run out of things to talk about entirely, but then Even starts off on a tangent about some weird foreign film he watched while Isak was studying, and Isak will find himself captivated despite only really being able to follow maybe half of what Even is talking about—which isn't too bad, considering Isak has never seen the film—and he realizes that Even could talk about a rock he saw that day, and he would always be interested, always be listening, and never want to stop—he just hopes Even feels the same way.)

Even just offers him a pointed look before taking a sip of his own coffee and leaning his head back against the wall. He stays like that for a moment, staring straight at the wall in front of the bed where they've hung a poster for Baz Luhrmann's Romeo+Juliet, but with a picture of Dr. Dre over Claire Danes' face (courtesy of Isak).

Isak can tell when he's lost in thought and doesn't want to be bothered versus when he's thinking too hard and is just wanting someone to ask so he can talk about it without feeling like a burden—this is the former, so he leaves him be to stare straight ahead, but doesn't avoid taking the opportunity to look at him. 

Isak looks at Even a lot. He's always liked looking at him, so since getting together officially, and especially since moving in together, he takes all the chances he can get and doesn't shy away from it. He wishes he never had to stop looking at Even.

Eventually, Even sets the coffee back on the side table and turns to lie down on his side facing where Isak is still sitting. Isak wonders for a second if he's wanting him to copy his movements; lay down on his side and face him. That's how they sleep sometimes, in the summer, when it's a little too hot to be on top of each other while they sleep, so instead, they just look at each other, and will sometimes intertwine their fingers between them. It only takes a second for Isak decide that regardless of what  _Even_ wants him to do, he wants to lay down with him, so he sets his mug to the side and slides his body down until he's back to eye level with the other boy. It doesn't take long for Even to grab his hand.

He rubs his thumb over his hand soothingly and then pulls it towards him and presses a kiss to the back. Isak rolls his eyes but still smiles fondly before taking his hand back, sliding closer, and wrapping his arms around Even's neck instead. Even snakes an arm underneath Isak to hug him around his middle and that's how they stay, with their arms around each other, Isak's head on Even's chest, and Even's head nuzzling into his hair.

"I love you," Even whispers, squeezing Isak tighter to him. "I don't think I'll ever be able to accurately tell you how much I love you." Isak lifts his head up to place a kiss to his lips, and it's an awkward angle, but it's perfect—it's always perfect.

"I love you, too," he replies. "I'm not good with words, but I just... I love you. More than you'll ever know, probably." Even hums, content, moving a hand up to tangle his fingers in Isak's hair.

Despite the caffeine, they fall asleep like that. Tangled up together, breathing each other in, everything is calm.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:30 in the morning, i don't know if any of this makes sense, and it's a miracle i can think about anything other than taylor swift. that being said, the title is from you are in love by taylor swift.


End file.
